Being Human
by NorthAmericanJaguar
Summary: Zane struggles with the fact that he is a Nindoid; and will outlive everyone he knows and loves. When given a chance to become human, he takes it. But how will this affect life as he knows it? At the end of it all, will he choose to remain human or go back to being a Nindroid?


**Author's Note: This plot bunny came to me while reading ForeverDreamer12's one-shot "Alone." Which by the way, was really good! You know, I've never really given much thought to how Zane might feel about living forever and knowing he is the way he is because he's programed. I'm just putting chapter one out here because I don't want to forget about this plot idea, but I promised myself that I will not do additional work on this fanfic until I've finished "The Power Swap" and "Once Bitten, New Life." When I work on a new fanfic, I have a bad habit of not finishing my old ones! Anyways, enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.**

It has been nearly two weeks since the defeat of the Great Devourer. Although we just saved Ninjago City, there is no room for celebration. Lord Garmadon has made off with the four Golden Weapons of Spinjitsu, and made them into the Mega Weapon. Then he stole our ship, _The Bounty._

Worse still, he has received all of the credit for saving Ninjago while my brothers and I have been forced to work odd jobs in order to pay the rent for a new home in Ninjago City. I swear, my joints still creak after applying nearly a full can of oil to them.

I don't think I will be up for making sushi again anytime soon.

At least our jobs are keeping us away from doing more dangerous tasks, such as fighting our enemies. I was built for the sole purpose of protecting Ninjago, for protecting those who can not protect themselves. There is nothing that can truly destroy me, but only slow me down.

Because from my face to my feet, I can always be rebuilt.

The same cannot be said for my brothers: Kai, Cole, Jay, and Lloyd. They are human; they can die in battle. If they lose an eye or a leg, they will never grow it back. People think that I am courageous for staying calm in risky situations, but the truth is that I truly have nothing to lose. Nothing permanent anyway.

Even if my brothers all survive this war, our paths are destined to go separate ways. They will be able to get married and have children, if they want to. They will grow old and die before my very eyes. Meanwhile, I will look as if I haven't aged a day.

Everyone I know and love will die, and leave me alone in this world.

It is impossible to guess my true age. One day simply melted into another in the Birchwood forest. For all I know, I could be older than all of my brothers.

Is it wrong of me to feel so bitter?

Even my emotions are artificial; all part of my elaborate programming. Without my programming, what would I be? A cold and unfeeling husk of metal, like the may lesser robots my father has created?

It is a question I try hard not too dwell too much on. Questions like that make it hard to get to sleep- or in my case, recharge- at night. Already I feel myself growing tired, and there is nothing more I would rather do right now than have a nice long recharge.

_I open my eyes. It appears that I am on the deck of _ The Bounty_. How can this be? Lord Garmadon stole it! I warily look around. A thick fog engulfs the ship, making it nearly impossible to see. Could this be a trap?_

_A soft hawk-like cry sounds in the distance. My falcon! It cuts through the fog, gracefully landing on a nearby railing. Again it caws, watching me inquisitively. This must be a vision. Feeling bolder, I approach my mechanical companion. _

_Fondly, I run my fingers through the downy feathers around its neck. It rubs its head against my palm and affectionately nibbles my finger in response. "What are you going to show me this time, little friend?" _

_"It is not the falcon who has come to see you this time, but I." Says a voice from behind me. Shurikens drawn, I whirl to face my unknown foe. Perhaps Garmadon?_

_Instead of Lord Garmadon, it is an old man. With a long thin beard, he reminds me somewhat of Sensei Wu. He is dressed in a simple tunic, a style that has not been used since the early ages of Ninjago. His eyes hold the wisdom of one who has seen much, and done even more. Yet I sense something else about him, a power I don't quite understand. _

_"Greetings, Zane." He says. How does he know my name? Does he too have a sixth sense? "I am the First Spinjitsu Master." _

_Impossible._

_"I have been watching you for quite some time now, and I have an offer for you."_

_"What?" I manage. Of all the people in Ninjago, why has he come to me? _

_The First Spinjitsu Master smiles, in the patronizing sort of way a teacher might smile at a young student seeing snow for the first time. "I have seen how your struggles, and have decided to I offer is this; a chance to be human." _

_"How is that possible?" All of a sudden my mouth has gone dry._

_"I created Ninjago, you doubt I can do something as simple as this?"_

_Being human. It's what I've envied the others for that a long time. But can I really give up being a Nindroid? "I-"_

_"Choose carefully, Zane." The old master interrupts. "For I may not see you again." _

_"I…I accept your offer."_


End file.
